


The Call

by dreameh



Series: Oneshots [5]
Category: the maze runner
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I almost forgot to add Newt in whoops, I cried several times while writing this, I probably should have been sleeping, Mostly written at night, My First Work in This Fandom, Only small angst, Sins everywhere, based off a headcanon, but slightest angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreameh/pseuds/dreameh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was another terrible morning, once again, Thomas had been awoken by night terrors, Newt's lifeless eyes burning holes in his head when there's a call for him. And everything changes for him. For the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> My literal note when I started writing this was   
> (I know the flat trans was destroyed but shhhhhhhj)  
> There are a few little notes that I kept in-between some of the paragraphs - they were notes I wrote whilst in the process of writing this. Ignore them if you want. I don't care. It won't change your reading experience. This was my first work for Maze Runner so... Constructive criticism please? It was going to be a few chapters long but I gave up on that.

Thomas caught himself thinking about Newt again. The older Glader had been one of his best friends and he was supportive of all of Thomas's somewhat reckless decisions. Just thinking about the boy made Thomas take another guilt trip. He always had nightmares since that day. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get the memory of Newt's desperate, shaking voice out of his head 'Please, Tommy. Please' kept on replaying over and over. It was driving him mad. The image of Newt's lifeless, bloody body wouldn't stop haunting him, his bulging eyes that would never see peace were always staring blankly at Thomas. 

He couldn't stop himself when he screamed and awoke from another nightmare "Thomas!" Minho — his one remaining best friend shouted — shaking the fresh horror out of his mind, but not the memories. "What's bugging you, shank? That's 10 shucking days straight that you've done this." Thomas felt his eyes widen and he paled slightly. No, he wouldn't ever tell Minho, he promised himself that he wouldn't. "I can't… No…" he murmured weakly, shaking his head. It was killing Thomas, not telling Minho that he killed their best friend. For all he knew, Minho could still think that Newt is still in Denver, slowly losing his sane self. Minho would hate him for sure if he found out the truth behind his nightmares. Their friendship was something Thomas wasn't willing to sacrifice by telling him what happened.

"Look, you gotta eventually tell me, okay Thomas? Do you promise me that?" Thomas furrowed his eyebrows and his eyes widened further as he remembered how Newt confronted him before he joined the cranks, telling him to promise to do what the note told him. "I- I promise." he stated, only just loud enough for the other boy to hear. 

"Now come on Greenie, we got a long day of adventure ahead of us." Thomas blinked and stared at Minho disapprovingly "Really? You still calling me Greenie after all of this?" he smiled and nodded once "Yep! It reminds me of when it was still slightly peaceful. You don't mind that do you?" he narrowed his eyes "Yes I do mind that." he turned around and clapped his hands "Alright Greenie, let's go. We've got some running to do." Thomas groaned and rolled his eyes at Minho's early morning shenanigans. It may be annoying, Minho calling him Greenie again, but he's not asking anymore questions to do with the nightmares, which made Thomas feel relieved. He stood up and rubbed his eyes "Is anyone else up yet?" he asked tiredly "That, I don't know. I think Frypan is up because I smell food." Minho replied.

Thomas smelled the food a second after Minho mentioned it and groaned at the thought of his hunger "Can we get breakfast before we go out?" Minho snorted "Plus, you pretty much never know anything. What are you talking about?" he looked at Thomas with the most offended look and Thomas couldn't help but laugh "I was messing with you. You're such a slinthead." he rolled his eyes "Oi, Greenie you better not be criticising your superior." Thomas rolled his eyes and smiled "I'm not. Now let's get food because I'm dying. I'm still a growing boy." Minho slapped him up the head fondly, smirking at him.

(no that's not what i was supporsed to be doing. No sappy fluff until the call, shitface)

"Whatever you say, Tommy boy." Thomas felt his heart clench in agony. Newt called him Tommy. 

(waiy fuck no I can't do tet otherwise I'll cey. I went straight from sappy shit to heartwrenching feels. Oh look I'm crying again.)

"Please... Don't call me that again." Minho's eyes widened, realising he struck a nerve "Oh man, Thomas, I feel like a piece of klunk. I'm sorry. You're still not over leaving Newt behind, are you?" Something like that... Thomas flinched and tried to smile, but it ended up being a grimace "Yeah. Let's just go. We've got a big day of adventure ahead of us." Thomas began trudging to the area set aside for Frypan and any others who are competent enough to be able to cook. 

"Hey! Thomas don't just leave without me. Jeez you could've at least warned me before you started walking." Minho protested, catching up to Thomas who was walking an eighth of his normal walking speed. They were halfway there when someone shouted Thomas's name "Thomas! Come quick! You have a phone call!" it was Brenda. Thomas looked up and saw that Brenda had an urgent look on her face "I'll be right there! You come too Minho. I don't know who it is but I want you there as well." 

(wth why I this looking like ifs turning into a thominho oneshoy)

They both ran towards the small building with all the technology they had and the master control to the flat trans that they had possession over. Brenda was standing just outside with the phone in her hand "I don't know who it is. They only told me to get you. And I can't recognise the voice." she handed the phone to Thomas "Hello? This is Thomas speaking. Who are you and why did you call?" 

(my bby soundsbvery serious. I cant stop squealing aywhats about to happen. I canh eveb)

It was silent on the other line so Thomas presumed that they were absent and almost went to hang up, but then he heard three words that brought tears of shock to his eyes   
'Name's Newt, Greenie.' he let out a quiet scream "N...Newt? How? It's not possible." Minho looked at Thomas in bewilderment "Newt?" he whispered to himself in disbelief. Newt continued talking through the phone   
'But it is, Tommy. You didn't kill me. I was alive. But it was only just. Chancellor Paige had been watchin' it and as soon as you left, she sent a team of trustworthy, non evil people to regain me and they performed a surgery when they found where the bullet was. It destroyed the part of my brain that held the Flare. I'm healed Tommy, and it's thanks to you.'

(im actually sobbing onlask pleas halp i dong think I can cinyinue)

Thomas started to shed his tears "No... But... I saw the life leave your eyes. I'm not saying this isn't the best thing I've ever heard in my life because it is but this isn't possible." Minho was getting confused "Why are you talking as if Newt was dead?" Thomas winced as he knew that Newt heard Minho's outburst   
'You didn't tell him Tommy?' a silence from the younger boy answered Newt's question "I couldn't. I didn't want to destroy our friendship by telling him. I swore to myself that I'd never tell him. But you're alive so now it's a bit different." he replied quietly. 

He could hear Newt chuckling through the phone 'It's okay. That's such a you thing to do Tommy. But would you have ever told him?' Thomas thought for a second and sniggered   
"Probably on his or my death bed to avoid being killed. I would be like 'Minho, I killed Newt.' and he'd be mad but he couldn't kill me." Thomas then cursed remembering that Minho was in the same room "You what?!" he shouted and Newt snickered   
'It's okay Minho I'm not actually dead!' he shouted to his friend and Thomas clutched his ear in pain "Warn me before you shout next time Newt." Newt made a 'psht' sound   
'Think of it as punishment for not telling Minho.' he reassured him   
"Wow. So why did you call here?" he could practically hear Newt starting to grin 'Well, Chancellor Paige has been finding alive Immunes and she wants our cooperation to bring them to your paradise.'

(I'm about to sin with another now alive precious baby) 

Thomas recoiled "There are still Immunes out there?"   
'Yeah. There's about 50-60 of them, including myself. And Chuck.' he almost dropped the phone   
"CHUCK?! ..He's alive? But he died...?" Minho had stopped trying to stand up and collapsed onto the floor. 

(I wanna bring back Alby but I know he's definitelt dead so uuughhhhhhh)

'What was that?' Newt asked, clearly hearing Minho fall "That was Minho. He fell over." Newt laughed  
'So will you let Chancellor Paige send them through your Flat Trans?' Thomas looked at Minho and smiled. Holding the phone away from his mouth, he tried not to squeal "Newt and Chuck are coming back to us." he told him and Brenda before replying to Newt "Hell yes. Tell us your location and make sure NOBODY has a weapon. Only you and Chuck can bring some weapon supplies, to be careful in case something bad happens." he was shaking in excitement at the prospect of seeing Chuck and Newt again  
'Yes! Everyone else will be bringing other supplies; food, clothes, building supples, everything.'

(I fuckinh wanr them to be luke in the middle pf australi forthie shit. It will be magnificint) 

'We're in the WICKED base in Australia.' Thomas shrugged off any thoughts about the location   
"Brenda, set up a location to open the Flat Trans. We're getting new additions." she started up the program for the Flat Trans. "Where?" she asked, her fingers hovering over the keyboard "The WICKED base in Australia." she typed that in. "Okay Newt, is everyone ready?" Thomas asked, almost exploding in excitement 'Nearly. They're just giving out supplies. Will you be there to greet us?' Thomas grinned   
"Of course. All of our friends will be there. Even Gally." he groaned a little bit "Because Gally will insist to be there as well. Warn Chuck about that please. I'll leave the phone to Brenda while Minho and I get everyone." upon hearing his name, Minho got up.

'Of course. You go now. I expect you and Minho to be right in the front when we get there.' Thomas grinned   
"Of course, see you then." he gave Brenda the phone "We're going to get every single one of the people who know Newt and Chuck. You keep us updated. I'm entrusting this to you." he said seriously "Come on Minho, let's get EVERYBODY who we've known for a long time. Plus, I dibs getting Frypan and not getting Gally. Actually, you look for Gally and I'll find everyone else." Minho groaned   
"I'm too excited to be mad at you Thomas." he ran out and Thomas followed. Thomas ran straight to his previous destination without a second's hesitation "Hey Thomas, you're awake already-" he cut the cook off "No time for talk. Newt is cured and Chuck is alive. Go straight to the Flat Trans. We have 5 minutes maximum to get everyone there." he also saw that the med-jack Clint was there "Great! That's like 2 of 6 people. You go there too Clint. We'll see you there." he ran out and straight to where Group B had been sleeping. To be honest, he knew that he really only needed to get Aris, but he knew that Sonja, Harriet and Beth would be annoyed at him if they weren't there either. When Thomas got there, he pushed through the makeshift doorway and saw that Aris was awake, sitting up in his makeshift bed but not making any attempts to move. 

"Aris. Newt's been cured. But it was a once in a lifetime miracle. Come on we gotta go greet him. And also help with the new Immunes bringing supplies." Aris muttered a slightly hesitant "Okay." before leaning over to shake Sonja awake "Come on, we gotta get supplies. Help the new Immunes." she groaned protests and Thomas bent down by Harriet. "Come on Harriet, we need to get to the Flat Trans in like a minute otherwise we'll be late. We gotta help with supplies. No doubt they'll be heavy and most people carrying them will be weak." she groaned "Fine just stop ranting." he nodded an affirmative "Wake up Beth will you? I've gotta go. Minho would've found Gally by now. Just meet at the Flat Trans." he said before sprinting to the burnt wooden shack and helping Clint and Frypan move the debris so nobody would get injured. "How is Newt cured? And how is Chuck alive? That was a fatal blow and even I know that. And I ain't even a med-jack like Clint." Thomas shook his head at Frypan's questions "With Chuck, I have no idea. But with Newt. I encountered him a few days before we escaped. I'll tell everyone who cares once Newt and Chuck get here." he assured them "Oooh, I can't wait to have little Chucky around again." Thomas smiled at Clint's excitement. "I'm hardly stopping myself from screaming in happiness. It just sucks that Alby and Theresa and all of our other friends aren't here." Frypan grunted in agreement to Thomas's statement. 

"Well, we can't help those ones. At least we got two of us back." Minho retaliated "We wouldn't have got anyone back though." Thomas glared back at Aris "There are literally 5 of our group left. There were 50 or 60 people, probably more there when I got to the glade. That means 55 or more of my friends and makeshift family died. You got out with what, 20 of your Group B friends? You don't have the right to complain. You know who my biggest supporters were throughout all the shit that happened in the Glade? Minho, Newt, Chuck and Theresa. Also Alby more or less. I thought that 4 of them were dead until about 5 minutes ago. I was already gifted with the fact that that Frypan and Clint were still alive. Now knowing that one of my best friends and the boy that I saw as a brother are alive? I feel like I've been blessed." he started breathing heavily, finally getting that rant out of his system "THEY'RE COMING!" he heard Brenda shout and his energy levels shot up so fast, Thomas forgot that he had been running. He stood up with everyone else that was clearing debris (literally just Frypan and Clint) and stepped out of the immediate vicinity, waiting for the first person to go through. 

It was Chuck. 

He was holding a sealed box of weapons. Frypan only just managed to take the box off of Chuck before Thomas tackled him in a hug "I'm so sorry Chuck." the young boy laughed, but it was easy to tell that he was crying "Don't be." Thomas let tears fall that he swore weren't there a second ago. People of all shapes, ages, races and sizes came through the Flat Trans, their eyes widening as they saw the paradise that they were going to live in. It took a lot of persuading from Minho to convince Thomas to let go of Chuck so that everyone else could hug him. "Where's Theresa?" Thomas froze at Chuck's question "She's dead. She sacrificed herself to save Thomas. Buried under the rubble of the WICKED base where we were. Where we thought you DIED! By the way Chuck you need to tell us how exactly you are alive because last time we saw you, you were dead." Frypan replied. 

Thomas wasn't watching the exchange and neither was Minho. They were waiting for Newt to come through the Flat Trans. It made sense that Newt would have decided to come through last. For one reason he could have stood guard to make sure that nobody who wasn't supposed to go through didn't go through and everyone that was going through was safe. Another reason was probably that he didn't want to have to face his best friends yet. He knew how bad they could get when they get mad. "The last few are coming!" they heard Brenda shout and instantly all of the Gladers perked up at the thought of seeing their friend, the 'Glue' of the group again. 

Harriet stood ready, waiting for Newt to walk through the Flat Trans so she could take the box of weapons off of him so that none of Group A would get hurt when they tackled Newt in a hug. Brenda was also watching, waiting for the boy who she swore was dead last time she saw him to walk through the Flat Trans so she could shut it back down. Thomas didn't even know he was holding his breath until he finally saw Newt come through the Flat Trans. 

It would be a lie if he said that everyone in Group A wasn't crying. Even Gally was crying (and begging for forgiveness but that's irrelevant). And as the entirety of Group A sat around a table to listen to the stories that needed to be shared, Thomas felt pretty much whole again with his two best friends and his brother-figure sitting by him, very much alive. He was glad that he didn't hang up on Newt when he called.

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst writing this I stared into the pits of hell and something stared back at me. This has caused me some pain to write but it was worth it. It's been like 6 months since I read the books and the movies are not trustworthy (I spend a lot of my time criticising the movie adaptations of books/ anime adaptations of manga)


End file.
